The present invention relates to processing elements in electronic neutral networks and to data processing systems generatable by combinations of such processing elements. In particular, the present invention relates to asynchronous temporal processing elements which simulate neuron electrophysiology at subcellular levels. The present invention is useful in solving a wide range of temporal signal processing problems.